


Reward

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Drug Use, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Flargh has been really good and patient for her husband. He makes a gas that makes everything feel extremely good. He makes her feel good as a reward.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlargahBlargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/gifts).



> Going in, note the nickname Alexander uses.
> 
> Serotonin is the happy chemical of the brain. It was discovered by a man whose last name was Dale. So the nickname Little Dale is him saying "you make me happy; you found my serotonin".

Some would call what Alexander was brewing in his lab a love potion.

The scientist much preferred to call it a 'gaseous substance that increased hormone production and tickled at the pleasure receptors of the intended target's mind.'

...He could see why others would call it a love potion. Shorter and easier on the tongue.

It had been a little pet project of Alexander's, that chemical mixture. He had been testing it out in the arena whenever he was called forth, and needless to say, he was close to perfecting it. If he could make that lithe male with prosthetic legs run faster than his stims could back home after a match, then he would consider it a success.

A drop of this, a splash of that…

The multicolored gas that came up from the beaker drew a small smile across his lips under his gas mask.

Just one more field test.

_ Then it would be ready _ .

[xXx]

Flargh was draped across the couch of her flat, pouting and huffing to herself as she watched Alexander landing the final blow in yet another successful match, the declaration of championship coming through the speakers. The way Octane booked it before he could possibly be bothered and bombarded with questions  _ did _ amuse the woman, though. It was like someone stabbed him with a stim and he needed to go.

When the door opened, Flargh immediately sat up, her pout quickly turning into a grin. She stood and ran over, throwing her arms around her large bear of a husband. " _ Finally _ ! I missed you!" she cooed, pulling herself up to kiss his cheek.

With a low chuckle, the Legend placed his large hands around her waist, lifting her with ease. "It seems I have miscalculated just how much you have missed my presence, my little Dale," he teased, resting his forehead against his wife's. "Though, I suppose I should have expected it given the amount of time I've been away."

"Two weeks!" Flargh exclaimed with a loud huff. She crossed her arms across her chest. Though, since Alexander was holding her, she just looked like a pissed off child. It was a rather amusing sight. "I was so  _ bored _ and I wanted you to come home!"

"I'm sorry for that, my little Dale," the toxic trapper apologized, kissing her cheeks adoringly. "But you've been so well behaved. You deserve quite the reward for that."

The prospect of a reward perked the woman up. "A reward?"

Alexander nodded. "Indeed," he mused. He pulled out a small vial, a small separation inside keeping two mixtures away from one another. "I want you to go to the bedroom and pull the divider out. The gas inside will be the first part of your reward."

"What is it?" Flargh questioned as she took it from his hand. When he lowered her back to the floor, she strained to look up at him.

"Just trust me, little Dale," mused the man. He lightly patted her bottom. "Now, do as I say. I'll be in there in just a moment."

Shivering and biting her lip, the woman nodded, quickly hurrying to the bedroom. Once inside, she plopped down on the bed, holding the vial in one shaky hand, examining the contents inside. The liquid at the bottom looked translucent and pink, the powder above white. Whatever it was, it wouldn't hurt her, that much Flargh knew. She pulled the cork from the top before pinching at the small sliver of the divider that was jutting out from the side of the vial, she took a deep breath.

The powder fell below, splashing slightly into the pink liquid. Mixing together, a pleasant smell wafted from the top of the vial. Like bubblegum and cotton candy with a hint of funnel cake. Flargh moaned softly from the wonderful smell. She felt a nice, faint tingle in her mind, already succumbing ever so slowly to the effects of the gas. Glancing at it, she noticed that the gas was blue and pink both, swirling to and fro in the air, wrapping around her head slightly like a crown.

The room started to grow more and more warm by the second, the air thicker than before, making it hard to breathe. But it wasn't uncomfortable. No… Flargh hurriedly stripped her clothes, alleviating the heat ever so slightly before it settled over her now bare flesh like a warm blanket. A small bridge of slick connected her sex to her panties as she pulled them from her body, her heart hammering a million miles a minute.

Crawling onto the bed, she dropped her shoulders to the mattress wiggling her plump rear end to and fro, moaning weakly. The gas continued to pour through the air from the vial, making Flargh feel more and more needy, more aroused and wet. She could  _ feel _ herself dripping down her thighs, little whines leaving her throat. When she heard the bedroom door open, she gripped the sheets eagerly, biting her lip as she turned her head to look at her husband.

Wearing his gas mask, Alexander took the sight of the woman in. She looked so hungry for him, so needy and compliant.

_ The gas was a success _ .

He already knew it had been when he had tested it on Octane. Poor man took off so fast and barreled over three reporters in his hurry to get home after the Game. He must have been in pain from how much he needed relief.

And now, Alexander knew his wife was suffering the same.

"Look at you," he cooed, slowly circling around the end of the bed, not once taking his eyes off of her. "Beautiful. Dripping. Lusting." He placed a hand over her ass and squeezed one cheek nice and tight. "Hungry for more than artificial. More than silicone and fingers could ever provide. You  _ need _ my cock."

Nodding rapidly, Flargh whimpered. "I-I do…!" she whined out, rolling her hips so that her ass was pressed harder against his hand. "P-please, Daddy, I want it…! I want your cock…! N-no… I need it! J-just like you… like you said!"

Alexander loved it when she spoke so provocatively.

Kneeling behind her on the bed, knees sinking into the mattress, the man began to undress. His cock strained against his padded pants, desperate to sink inside of his wife and give her what she oh so desired. Once it was free, it rested comfortably against her rear. “Do you feel that, my little Dale? Resting against you is the evidence of my longing for you,” he cooed lowly, holding her hip as he slowly ground against her. “Seeing you like this, it fills me with  _ pride _ . Can you think coherently enough to even  _ attempt _ guessing why that might be?” Amusement swelled in his chest when Flargh shakily shook her head. “Your little reward for being so good for me. I’ve  _ perfected _ that gas just for you so that every little touch I bring to you will bring you pleasure beyond measure. So that you can  _ keep up with me _ .” He brought his hand down over her bottom, relishing in her cry of arousal and the large, pinkening handprint that was forming. His nails trailed down her back then. “ _ So you better keep up, my love _ .”

The woman nodded hurriedly, her breath coming out in small pants. She loved how her senses were somehow both muddled beyond reason and heightened to the heavens at once. She loved how she could feel every little feather like touch to her flesh, she loved how his musk, though faint in the presence of the gas, seemed to envelope her like a comfortable blanket, washing her with a feeling of belonging that only he could provide. She rocked her hips back against him, whining quietly, clearly wanting her husband to fill her up already, to quit teasing her and give her what they both clearly wanted.

Alexander happily obeyed, slamming inside of her with one thrust.

Flargh screamed from the pleasure, drooling slightly as her eyes rolled up into her skull. Every thrust of his hips against her own was fast but hard, slamming into her, piercing her like a sword. He always loved to take his time, make every thrust precise and perfect to fill her up and let her feel every bit of it. And it always,  _ always _ made her an absolute mess. She could hear, no,  _ feel _ herself splashing around him, so wet from the gas and him both… the sound alone was lewd, making her head swim.

"Listen to yourself. Babbling for my cock like it will cure your condition," smirked Alexander. Had she been babbling? She hadn't realized. "Perhaps I could expedite the inevitable and breed you as I desire…" He rubbed her rear before slapping it, loving how she mewled for him. Slamming in and out of her, filling her, making her so full of his cock, it filled the man with a sort of pride. A possessive pride. Nobody else could ever hope to fill her up like he did. Nobody could make her scream and drunkenly beg for more like he did. Nobody could make her cum like he did.

And nobody. Absolutely  _ nobody _ . Could fill her with cum like he did.

Leaning over her, Alexander started to thrust faster. Harder. Less precise, more lustful. He tangled his large fingers through her short hair before absolutely  _ ramming _ into her. He gripped her hip tight as he let out low grunts and groans, mixing in with her pleasure filled mewls and moans so perfectly. He slammed once, twice…

His cum filled her so much that it already was leaking out around his cock.

Flargh would have collapsed if not for her husband holding hips up. She had cum with him, her eyes rolled up in pleasure and mouth agape as she panted, drool wetting her cheek. She blearily looked over at her husband over her shoulder, letting out a quiet whine as he started to thrust again.

"Oh? Did you think we were finished here?" Alexander smirked, though tired as well. He was overworking himself for the sake of another orgasmic high. "Oh, no, my little Dale." He leaned in closer. "I want to fill you up with so much cum that you become with child.  _ My _ child." Pushing Flargh's head roughly into the mattress as he started to fuck her all over again, he didn't stop thrusting, not once, not until she was filled with two more loads of his cum, her stomach becoming a tiny bit distilled from the amount. Her voice felt broken from how much he had made her moan and scream, whines losing their sharpness and breaking into silence as a result.

Pulling out of her with his finally limp shaft, Alexander allowed Flargh to collapse at last, amused that she fell to her side, cum spilling from her abused hole. "There we go… such a good girl…" he breathed. He started to stand from the bed only to realize that he, too, needed to collapse. He weakly joined the woman in the bed, laying beside her on his back. When she didn't immediately go to rest her head on his chest, he pulled her into position with no resistance. "I love you, little Dale. Did you enjoy your reward?"

Flargh weakly nodded. "I… I did," she rasped. "I love… love you, Al… Alex…" She raspberried tiredly the rest of his name, too tired and muddled to try and say it. That earned a quiet chuckle.

"Rest now, my love," he told his wife. "I will be here when you wake."


End file.
